


Buffy the Vampire Slayer 2.0: Pilot

by Nagillim



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy Next Gen, Faith's daughter, Gen, new Buffy, new slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagillim/pseuds/Nagillim
Summary: Talk of a reboot got me all inspired to find a means of doing a soft reboot that could bring in fresh fans without needing them to know anything from the original series, but which didn't wipe out the original or overturn anything that fans of the original would know from watching the Buffyverse we all love.
Kudos: 3





	1. Teaser

TEASER

EXT. CANYON – SUNSET

A train approaches the camera along a track that clings to a canyon wall above a rushing river. As the train approaches, the light fades as the sun dips below the surrounding cliffs and the train’s lights turn on to illuminate the canyon walls.

CUT TO:

INT. TRAIN CARRIAGE

We track along the crowded carriage, past assorted passengers. There’s a susurrus of conversations, broken now and then by laughter. Couples sleep in each other’s arms. Parents fight with tired and bored children ready for bed. People on their own listen to music on headphones or watch movies on their tablets. It’s just your usual train journey.

TRACK TO a retired couple sitting together watching the landscape grow dark beyond the window. There’s nothing particularly remarkable about them. They’re like a thousand other grandparents in a thousand other places.

ANGLE ON: REAR CARRIAGE DOORS

The doors sweep open and in walk two people from the next carriage.

The first is a young boy, probably no older than twelve or thirteen, dressed like a thousand other boys his age. He has scruffy blond hair and piercing eyes. The kind of boy whose aunts say he’s going to be a heartbreaker when he’s older.

Behind him is a slender woman with raven-black hair, a pale heart-shaped face and ice-blue eyes. She wears a long crimson dress trimmed with black lace under a floor-length black velvet coat. The outfit and hair only accentuate her pallor and slender frame.

TRACK as the two walk down the carriage past passengers who completely ignore both of them.

They stop by the old couple and the boy indicates the two empty seats across from them.

BOY  
Do you mind if my mom and I sit with you? There’s not a whole lot of room.

OLD WOMAN  
Hello, dear. Not at all.

The boy and his mother sit down across from the old couple, getting comfortable. The mother looks distant and distracted as she looks out of the window as night draws in.

OLD WOMAN  
So, did you get on at the last stop? Have you been looking for seats all this time?

WOMAN  
The darkness is coming. The stars will all be crying and trying to turn away.

BOY  
I’m sorry about my mom. She’s sick. It makes her say weird stuff sometimes. She can’t help it. We’re heading to Denver to see a specialist at the hospital. Hopefully, they can make her better.

The old woman reaches across and rests a hand on the woman’s knee.

OLD WOMAN  
You poor thing. I hope they get you well again.

She turns to the boy with a smile.

OLD WOMAN  
And you’re such a good boy taking care of your mom when she’s ill.

The boy returns the smile.

OLD WOMAN  
Are you seeing the doctor early in the morning? Having to travel over the night before must be difficult. I hope you have somewhere to stay.

WOMAN  
I knew a doctor. He smelled of limes and violets. Now his house smells of worms and the plants are all dead… Everything I touch dies in the end…

OLD WOMAN  
(reassuringly)  
I’m sure the doctors will fix your mom right up. They can perform wonders these days. Not like in my day.

BOY  
Yeah. I’m sure. You know she’s not always this bad. Sometimes she’s right here. And then other times she’s somewhere else.

OLD WOMAN  
It must be so difficult for someone your age.

BOY  
I’m older than I look.

OLD WOMAN  
(smiling)  
I’ve no doubt. You’re nearly a man grown.

The boy only smiles and doesn’t reply.

The woman turns to her son and gives him a smile.

WOMAN  
I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten all day.

OLD WOMAN  
(rummaging in her bag)  
I have something here if you’d like it.

The woman claps her hands in delight, practically giddy with excitement.

WOMAN  
Yes, please!

The old woman takes a sandwich wrapped in film from her bag and goes to hand it over to the other woman, looking up to give her a smile.

CLOSE ON: THE PALE WOMAN’S FACE

It’s twisted into a monster with glowing yellow orbs for eyes and a mouth full of horrible fangs.

The old woman screams as the woman leaps onto her husband, burying her teeth into his throat.

Blood sprays up the window beside them.

BOY  
(grinning)  
You really shouldn’t make so much noise. You’ll only disturb the other passengers.

The old woman looks back to the boy, only to see his face has also contorted into a monster with blood-red eyes.

The boy leaps out of his chair onto her and buries his fangs into her neck, cutting her next scream short.

As the other passengers begin to react and panic, and screams fill the carriage around them

BLACKOUT

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act One is a bit of an homage to Welcome to the Hellmouth, introducing our new characters and reintroducing a few old ones in ways that echo that opening episode from 1997 that began it all...

ACT ONE

EXT. NIGHT – A FORESTED HILLSIDE

CLOSE UP: A WOMAN’S BACK

A young woman, maybe late teens or early twenties, runs through the trees. Her breath sounds loud in the darkness.

ANGLE ON: SHADOWS IN THE TREES

Shadows run amid the dark trunks of the pines, pursuing the young woman. The camera pursues her with them, then suddenly it rushes towards her like a predator – she turns as it reaches her and – 

CUT TO:

EXT. NIGHT – A TWISTING ALLEY

Another girl, this time dressed in period costume. She, too, is pursued by the same shadows.

We hear chanting, as if of medieval monks, overlaid with sinister whispers.

ANGLE ON: THE SKY BETWEEN THE CONFINES OF THE ALLEY ROOFTOPS

The stars twinkle and then seem to wink out one after another.

CUT TO:

THE FOREST

The first girl lays face down in the dirt, struggling to crawl away with only her fingertips. Then a clawed hand reaches into view and grabs the back of her shirt and she is yanked out of frame.

CUT TO:

THE ALLEY

The second girl is still pursued by shadows. She turns to the camera, revealing a sharp stake in her hand. She readies it before her as the shadows close in from all sides, her expression determined.

ANGLE ON: THE WOMAN

It’s the woman from the teaser standing to one side of the alley. She watches dispassionately as the shadows descend on the girl. She looks to camera, her expression knowing.

CUT TO:

EXT: A FORESTED MOUNTAIN - NIGHT

The mountain looms over a town lit by sodium lamps, surrounded only by darkness.

Screams of pain and horror cry out.

ANGLE ON: THE WOMAN

The woman from the teaser again, looking straight into the camera, a strange smile on her pale face.

WOMAN:  
The darkness is rising. Can you feel it?

ANGLE ON: THE TOWN

The image begins to turn red, as though stained by blood, the colour spreading from the mountain out to the very edges of the town. As it passes, the sodium lamps flicker out one by one.

More screams and chanting

ANGLE ON: THE SKY

The stars flicker out one by one as though mimicking the sodium lights of the town.

CUT TO:

INT. BUFFY’S BEDROOM – MORNING

The room is littered with half-empty shipping boxes, piles of clothes and bedding waiting to be put away. It’s clear the occupants have recently moved and still haven’t fully settled in.

BUFFY LEHANE, 15, a mixed-race African-American girl with natural hair, tosses and turns in bed as she dreams. She wakes with a start, her eyes snapping open. She hesitates a moment to get her bearings, the last of the dream still clinging in her memory.

ROBIN WOOD (O.S.)  
Buffy…?

BUFFY  
I’m up, dad.

WOOD (O.S.)  
Well, I’m leaving for school now. Try not to sleep in on your first day.

A door slams somewhere off-screen as her dad leaves the house. Buffy lies on her back, her arms crossed over her forehead as though trying to hide from the day ahead.

BUFFY  
(to herself)  
No… wouldn’t want that…

Her tone is uncertain but resigned. After a moment she sits and starts to get up.

CUT TO:

ESTABLISHING SHOT: Hanson’s Rest CO, the town from Buffy’s dream only in daylight below clear blue sky, ¾ aerial shot from the east, Hobb’s Peak rising in the back behind the town, its slopes covered in conifers and its peak bare ruddy stone. Wolf Peak rises to the far left of scene and the entrance to Victoria Gorge can be seen between the two peaks with the railroad disappearing around the back of Hobb’s Peak as it enters. We can see that it’s a relatively small town, with mostly one or two storey homes and the only taller buildings in the downtown area north of the river. The Penrose River cuts out of the gorge and curls its way towards the camera, disappearing in the bottom left corner. It’s a bright and sunny day and the land around the town is semi-arid despite the mountains that ring it to the north and west.

CUT TO:

EXT. HANSON’S REST COMMUNITY HIGH SCHOOL – MORNING

WIDE SHOT: A bright Indian summer day illuminates the red brick and tinted glass school buildings beyond the open security gates and parking lot. Students pour in before first bell, talking, laughing. Some arrive on skateboards and mountain bikes, others carry lacrosse sticks. The school entrance buzzes with frenetic activity. Behind the school, a mountain rises in the heat haze, its slopes dotted with dark conifers and its peak bare ruddy brown stone.

ANGLE ON: A SCHOOL BUS

It pulls up outside the gates. The doors open and more students pour forth onto the campus. As the new arrivals dwindle to a trickle, we see Buffy step off the bus onto the sidewalk with her backpack. She’s not dressed to impress, casual and almost tomboyish, with loose pants and a cropped tank top. She doesn’t really bother with accessories and her makeup is light enough to pass for natural. She looks from the school to her induction letter and then, holding back a sigh, she heads inside.

ANGLE ON: A TRUCK

It pulls up as the school bus pulls away. The doors open and from within two freshmen emerge.

The first is a girl – SIENNA GREEN – tall, athletic, with auburn hair gathered in a ponytail, a healthy tan from a lot of outdoor activities, and wearing athletics gear and a jacket in the school’s colours. She carries a lacrosse stick.

The second is her twin brother – HOLDEN GREEN – a skinny, pale dark-haired boy with glasses. He looks younger than his more mature sister. His clothes look thrown on in a hurry without much thought.

SIENNA  
Bye, mom!

Holden says nothing as the truck drives off, lost in his own world and the music from his ear pods.

SIENNA  
(to Holden)  
You have a free period first, right?

Holden looks up, removes an ear pod.

HOLDEN  
Did you say something?

SIENNA  
I asked if you had a free period first.

He nods.

SIENNA  
Are you going to spend it in the library as usual?

HOLDEN  
The librarian has access to all these cool websites and all these weird books. I can learn more spending a free period in there than I do in most of my classes.

SIENNA  
(teasing)  
Well try not to forget to leave today. See you at lunch?

Holden nods before they part ways. Holden heads immediately inside while Sienna joins a group of friends chatting out front, integrating herself into their conversation with familiar ease.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL OFFICE

Buffy sits before the vice-principal – MS BENNETT – a middle-aged, white woman, smartly dressed and by-the-book. Her makeup is perhaps a little too heavy and her hair a little too stiff from hairspray. She looks up from her laptop screen to Buffy and smiles a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

BENNETT  
So… Buffy… it’s a pleasure to finally get to meet you. Your father speaks very highly of you.

BUFFY  
(smiling meekly)  
Well, he is my dad…

Bennett’s smile broadens, but it feels forced rather than natural.

BENNETT  
Ordinarily, new students would be inducted by the principal but, well, that would be a little inappropriate in the circumstances, don’t you think?

Buffy smiles uncomfortably. Bennett looks back to the screen and begins to read aloud from Buffy’s transcripts.

BENNETT  
Buffy Lehane. Freshman. Previously attended Parkland Middle School in El Paso, Texas. Hmmm. So, you’ve missed the first couple of months of High School I see.

She looks up to Buffy and that same smile is plastered on her face.

BENNETT  
Well, don’t you worry.

BUFFY  
Thanks.

BENNETT  
You go by the surname Lehane here. Is there a reason you don’t use your father’s name?

BUFFY  
Lehane was my mom’s name. She passed when I was little.

BENNETT  
(feigning sympathy)  
I’m so sorry, dear. It can be so difficult losing a parent when you’re young.

BUFFY  
It was a long time ago but using her name gives me something to remember her by. And it’s easier to fit in using her name than the name of the school principal. I hope that isn’t going to be a problem here…?

BENNETT  
No no. It’s sorting out those kinds of personal quirks that inductions are designed for… Now, it doesn’t actually say here why you didn’t attend a high school in Texas prior to this, which is a little odd, but I guess they do things differently down there in “The Lone Star State”.

She chuckles as though she’s made a joke, but there’s a frown on her face.

BENNETT  
Anyway, we’ll have you caught up on your classes in no time. Hanson Community has one of the best libraries in the state and I’m sure our librarian Mr Wells can find you all the textbooks you need.

She closes her laptop screen with a click and turns back to Buffy with another false smile.

BENNETT  
Here at Hanson Community, we expect the very best from our students, both in their academic careers and extracurricular activities. But I’m sure that you’ll fit in here wonderfully.

BUFFY  
I hope so.

BENNETT  
Well, I think everything is in order here.

She smiles again, this time showing her perfectly straight and over-white teeth.

BENNETT  
From what your father tells me, I expect great things from you here at Hanson Community, Buffy. He sees a great deal of potential in you, and as his deputy it’s going to be my job to see that you realise it.

BUFFY  
(stifling a groan)  
Great.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – A MOMENT LATER

Buffy exits Vice-principal Bennett’s office breathing a sigh of relief. She starts rummaging through her backpack as a student runs by, causing her to drop it, scattering her stuff across the floor. Her expression says that her day is not starting well as she crouches down to pick it back up.

SIENNA (O.S.)  
Here, let me help.

Sienna crouches down beside her and begins helping to gather up Buffy’s things.

SIENNA  
You must be the new girl.

BUFFY  
(embarrassed)  
Yeah.

SIENNA  
Well, I’m Sienna Green.

BUFFY  
Buffy. Buffy Lehane.

SIENNA  
Pleased to meet you, Buffy Lehane. I guess this isn’t the best way to start your first day, huh?

BUFFY  
(smiling)  
I’ve had better…

Together they finish up collecting Buffy’s belonging and returning them to her backpack.

BUFFY  
Thanks.

SIENNA  
No problem. What are you doing for lunch? We could meet up. Show you around.

BUFFY  
That’d be really great, thanks.

SIENNA  
Cool. I have track before lunch, so I’ll meet you out at the bleachers.

Buffy nods, smiling happily to have made a potential friend.

SIENNA  
So where are you off to now?

BUFFY  
(looking around)  
Well, I could do with finding the library…

SIENNA  
Sure thing. It’s on my way to class. I’ll show you.

BUFFY  
Thanks.

The two of them head off down the corridor, turning off camera at the end.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL LIBRARY – A MOMENT LATER

ESTABLISHING SHOT: The library has an insanely high ceiling, modern looking, the wall opposite the entrance id a great edifice of floor to ceiling tinted glass through which sunlight streams, grass and sports pitches beyond. More light streams in from the skylight in the flat roof overlooking the tiled entrance within the door. To the left of the doors two mezzanine levels of bookshelves run the length of the room. To the right of the door is a gleaming check-out desk behind which is the door to a smaller office. Beyond the desk is a spacious carpeted area with several mini-PC workstations arranged within it. Beneath the big window sits a large table and plastic chairs, to the left of which stairs climb up to the bookshelves.

Buffy enters through the rotating main entrance door, saying goodbye to Sienna as she does. She looks around but the only other occupant is Holden Green, ear pods in. He is so intent on whatever he’s doing on the computer that he doesn’t even look up to acknowledge her presence.

Buffy walks further into the library, past the counter towards the table. There are several ancient looking books laid out on the table, some turned to pages showing prints of strange demonic wood carvings.

BUFFY  
Hello… Is anybody here?

CLOSE ON: A NEWSPAPER

Folded, with an article circled in red. The headline reads: ANOTHER LOCAL GIRL MISSING NEAR HOBB’S PEAK, with a picture of the girl in the wood from Buffy’s dream.

Buffy takes a step back in shock as she recognises her.

And she bumps up against someone approaching her from behind. Startled, she spins.

MR WELLS  
Can I help?

He has a Californian accent, softly spoken, middle aged, with fair hair styled in a youthful quiff, faint stubble and intense blue eyes behind his glasses. He’s wearing a fashionable suit with a light-coloured crew-neck jumper.

BUFFY  
I-I was told you had books… I’m the new girl.

WELLS  
Buffy Lehane?

BUFFY  
(with a resigned sigh)  
Has my dad told all the faculty to expect me today?

WELLS  
(shaking his head)  
We’ve yet to be reacquainted. I’m Mr Wells, the school librarian.

BUFFY  
(sounding puzzled)  
Great. So, I have a list here of the books I’m going to ne-

WELLS  
I know precisely what you’ll need, Ms Lehane.

BUFFY  
(impressed)  
Really? Wow! This school is really well prepared…

He circles the table and picks up one of the ancient books which he passes to her. It’s huge, leather bound, the cover fastened with brass clasps, with a single word set in gild on the ornate cover

“VAMPYR”

She looks at the book confused, then places it back on the table and fumbles in her backpack to find the list from Ms Bennett.

BUFFY  
No, I don’t remember that being one I need.

She finally pulls out the pre-printed list and hands it to the librarian. He peruses the list, confused.

WELLS  
You’re sure?

BUFFY  
(looking at the strange book)  
I was told at the office to get the books on the list. I don’t think we’re covering horror literature on the curriculum this semester.

Mr Wells looks totally perplexed at this, looking from Buffy to the list she’d given him.

WELLS  
You’re the daughter of our new principal, yes?

BUFFY  
Yeah.

WELLS  
But that book means nothing to you? Nothing at all?

BUFFY  
Should it?

WELLS  
Clearly not.

He peruses the list again.

WELLS  
Well, we do have all the books on the list in stock. They’ll be in the stacks if you’d like to look for them. Simply access any of the electronic screens in the stacks and it will show you where the books are located. If you get into any trouble or you’re ready to check them out, I’ll be in my office.

BUFFY  
(confused)  
Thanks, I think.

Mr Wells hands her back the list and she climbs the steps to the bookshelves. He watches her go before turning with a sigh and entering his office, clearly perplexed.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – A LITTLE LATER

Buffy exits the rotating door of the library with arms full of books. She looks in a hurry to get away from the library.

She doesn’t notice principal ROBIN WOOD, her dad, coming down the hallway from the other direction. He’s a tall African American man, middle-aged, shaved head, neatly trimmed goatee, wearing an immaculate stylish suit and tie.

WOOD  
(smiling)  
Hey, kiddo.

Buffy looks up at the voice, startled, then returns the smile.

BUFFY  
Hi dad.

WOOD  
Settling in okay?

BUFFY  
I think so. Just getting some books from the library.

WOOD  
Well, if you need anything just speak to Ms Bennett. She seems helpful enough.

Buffy frowns.

BUFFY  
I guess.

WOOD  
(raising an eyebrow)  
You don’t like her?

BUFFY  
It’s not that. She’s okay, I guess.

WOOD  
(smiling)  
For faculty?

Buffy shrugs.

WOOD  
Well, if you don’t feel comfortable speaking with Ms Bennett you can always come to me.

BUFFY  
(groaning)  
Dad!

WOOD  
(grinning)  
I know, I know, it’s not cool to be the principal’s daughter and you need to find your own way through high school without your old dad interfering. Don’t worry. I remember what being a teenager is like… So, are you ready for your first class?

BUFFY  
As ready as I’ll ever be. What are you doing here?

WOOD  
Checking in with our librarian. He’s the only faculty member I’ve not met yet. Ms Bennett says he’s very good.

BUFFY  
(frowns)  
He’s kind of weird…

WOOD  
(chuckling)  
Is that your professional opinion as a high school student?

Buffy shrugs.

BUFFY  
You’ll see what I mean. I’d better get to class.

WOOD  
Okay, kiddo. If I don’t see you before I’ll see you at home later.

She nods and heads off up the hallway with her books as Wood turns to the doors of the library and pushes inside.

CUT TO:

INT. LIBRARY – CONTINUOUS

Principal Wood enters the library and looks around, clearly impressed. He walks to the check-out counter and clears his throat loudly.

WOOD  
Anyone here?

As he waits, he begins to wander around the room, taking it all in.

WELLS (O.S.)  
Ah, it’s you.

Wood turns at the voice and comes face to face with Mr Wells who is standing behind the check-in counter. The younger librarian has a wary expression on his face. As Wood sees him, a look of shocked recognition quickly turns to an angry frown.

WOOD  
You!

WELLS  
(sheepishly)  
In the flesh…

WOOD  
(angry)  
What the hell are you doing here, Andrew? We had an arrangement that you people would stay out of our lives!

WELLS  
(apologetic)  
I’m sorry, Robin. We had no choice. A lot has happened since you left.

WOOD  
Don’t call me Robin! Only my friends call me Robin. And we are not friends!

WELLS  
I’m sorry you feel that way.

Wood notices Holden Green still sitting on one of the computers, listening to them argue.

WOOD  
What’s your name?

HOLDEN  
Holden Green, sir.

WOOD  
Well, Holden Green, don’t you have classes to go to? You can finish up whatever you were doing later.

Holden gets up and gathers his belongings hurriedly before almost scurrying for cover from the library. Wood watches him go and then he turns back to Wells.

WOOD  
I want you out of my school!

WELLS  
I’m sorry but that’s not possible.

WOOD  
I’m going to make it possible!

WELLS  
(sighs)  
I didn’t want this to become awkward. We completely understand how you must feel, but don’t you think if it were possible for me to not be here that here is the last place I would choose to be?

WOOD  
Then why are you here?

WELLS  
That’s council business and you’re no longer part of the council.

WOOD  
Don’t try and get officious with me you little-

Wood stops, reining his anger in, realising it won’t do any good.

WOOD  
There’s a new Slayer here?

WELLS  
Yes. Among other reasons for me being here.

WOOD  
Who is she? No, wait, I don’t even want to know. Find your Slayer and train her if you must but leave me and my daughter out of this. You know why I don’t want her caught up in this stuff.

WELLS  
(awkwardly)  
Robin…

WOOD  
I told you not to call me that. We were never friends, Andrew. Just find your Slayer, do what you need to do and then go. I’ll be speaking to the school board about getting the school a new librarian…

Wood doesn’t wait for a reply before turning and marching out of the library, pushing the door so hard that it continues to turn for several rotations after he’s gone. Wells watches him go with a sorrowful look on his face, before sighing sadly.

WELLS  
That went better than I expected…

CUT TO:

EXT. SCHOOL TRACK FIELD – LATE MORNING

West across the fields from the school, cars pass on a bend in the highway that begins to climb uphill to the north. Behind the highway rises Hobb’s Peak. The track is a big oval marked out on one of the fields behind the school. There are terraced rows of bleachers by the starting line of the track, the paint white and peeling, behind which is a concrete storehouse.

Several girls stand near the starting line warming up as they wait for their coach. Sienna is among them, dressed in shorts and a tank top in the school colours. She is talking to two other girls – AUTUMN MARTINEZ and MIA WHITE – while they wait. They are also dressed in shorts and tank top/t-shirt in the school colours. Autumn is Hispanic and petite, with sandy streaks in her dark brown hair. Mia is African-American with golden braids and an athletic physique.

SIENNA  
So, the new girl seems cool.

MIA  
You met her?

SIENNA  
Yeah. Her name’s Buffy.

MIA  
What kind of name is Buffy?

AUTUMN  
(smiling)  
What kind of name is Mia?

MIA  
Okay, I suppose there are worse names than Buffy. But who names their kid that?

ANGLE ON: Another girl – ALANNA HANSON – who’s not a part of their group turns to them. She’s a freshman too but looks older. Her gym clothes are expensive, and her blonde hair and makeup are immaculate. She has her own clique of girlfriends around her, all trying their best to be popular little clones.

ALANNA  
I heard she’s the new principal’s daughter.

MIA  
Really?

ALANNA  
That’s what I heard. Her dad is one of those make it or break it guys school districts send in when they think a school is failing.

AUTUMN  
Well Hanson isn’t failing.

ALANNA  
We’re hardly state champions for, well, anything round here.

SIENNA  
We’re going to change that in the next four years.

Alanna gives her a withering look.

ALANNA  
Keep dreaming, pep girl.

INTO FRAME: Coach CRESTON, a not-quite middle-aged androgynous woman with short dark hair and wearing sweatpants and a polo shirt in the school colours, approaches from the direction of the school.

CRESTON  
(loudly)  
That’s enough chitchat, ladies. We’re here to run our legs not our mouths.

The girls all turn to gather around as she reaches them, awaiting instructions and knowing not to play up while the coach is present.

CRESTON  
(still loud)  
Okay, ladies, some of you are wanting to make varsity so this is your chance to impress the person whose opinion counts for that happening: me. I don’t want to see any slacking off today. I know half of you would rather be on the lacrosse field but if you want to make it there you better prove to me you’ve got the killer spirit. Understood?

Half-hearted cries and murmurs of agreement.

CRESTON  
Hanson, you and Martinez go and get the cones. We’re going to do some fitness trials today.

A few groans as Alanna and Autumn break from the group and head around behind the bleachers to the small storehouse.

AUTUMN  
(quietly to Alanna)  
You really think they sent the new principal here to maybe shut us down?

ALANNA  
I don’t know, but I hear that’s what he did at his old schools.

AUTUMN  
Not cool.

Alanna shrugs.

ALANNA  
Maybe my dad will finally send me to school somewhere half civilised. This hick town is just dull.

They reach the storehouse and Autumn crouches to release the bottom bolt. Alanna tiptoes to reach the upper one, releasing the door to open. As Autumn steps back, Alanna lifts the latch, and the door swings open.

ALANNA  
Nothing exciting has ever happened in-

Something attached to the back of the door swings outwards with it, and then falls heavily forward towards Alanna.

She screams as the dead body of a girl a few years older than them collapses onto her, eyes horribly wide.

ANGLE: FROM ABOVE

The body sprawls to the grass as Alanna falls back, screaming hysterically.  
BLACKOUT

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy's first day goes from bad to worse...

ACT TWO

EXT. SCHOOL FIELDS – LUNCH

Buffy leaves the school not long after the lunch bell sounds and begins crossing the playing fields to meet up with Sienna at the athletics track. As she approaches, she notices a crowd of students around the bleachers as well as several members of faculty.

As she gets nearer, she sees paramedics beyond the crowd behind the bleachers and her father and Ms Bennett standing with them, though she can’t see what they’re standing around.

She sees Sienna sitting apart from the crowd with some other girls, all wearing gym cloths. She is comforting Autumn who it becomes clear has been crying as she gets nearer.

BUFFY  
What’s happened?

Sienna looks up and her face is pale and drawn. As she sees Buffy she smiles wanly.

SIENNA  
Hi, Buffy. Sorry, this isn’t quite the lunch I’d had in mind…

BUFFY  
No, it’s fine. Is everyone okay?

SIENNA  
There was a dead girl in the storehouse.

BUFFY  
(shocked)  
Dead? Like dead dead?

Autumn looks up drying her eyes.

AUTUMN  
She was propped up inside the door. When Alanna and I opened it, she- she-

The girl can’t finish the sentence as fresh tears spill onto her cheeks. Sienna hugs her closer.

SIENNA  
I’m sorry, Buffy, but this isn’t the right time for hanging out.

BUFFY  
No, no, I get it. It’s no biggie.

SIENNA  
I’ll call you later and we’ll sort something, okay?

Buffy nods and backs away, leaving the girls to their shock and grief.

ANGLE ON PRINCIPAL WOOD OVER BUFFY’S SHOULDER

He and Ms Bennett are still talking to the paramedics as they bag the body onto a stretcher. As the adults move, Buffy catches her first glimpse of the dead girl and starts with shock as she again recognises the girl from her dream. The girl from the newspaper in the library. There are two puncture wounds on the girl’s neck but no blood. Buffy is overcome by a sense of surrealism and feels her heart flutter in her chest.

BUFFY  
Dad…

Wood turns to see his daughter standing looking at the half-bagged dead girl. He quickly steps into her line of sight and crosses towards her.

WOOD  
Buffy, you don’t need to see this.

BUFFY  
What- What happened? She’s dead?

Even as she says it, she realises it’s a silly question.

WOOD  
It’s being taken care of. Don’t worry about it. Go back inside.

For the first time he seems to notice the crowd of students and switches from dad to principal in an instant, his tone shifting

WOOD  
(calling out)  
All of you kids get back inside. Stop gawking at the poor girl… NOW!

As the crowd begins to dissipate, Wood turns back to his daughter.

WOOD  
(tenderly)  
Are you going to be okay?

BUFFY  
I could do with a hug… but not here.

Wood smiles, nodding.

WOOD  
There’ll definitely be time for hugs later. And we’ll talk. Okay?

She nods, still feeling a little detached from reality by what’s going on.

BUFFY  
Okay.

WOOD  
(concerned)  
You’re sure you’re okay?

BUFFY  
Not really.

WOOD  
(frowning)  
If you need to speak with someone, I’m sure the guidance counsellor can make some time for you.

Buffy shakes her head.

BUFFY  
I’ll be fine. Anyway, I think the guidance counsellor will have more than enough to do this afternoon…

WOOD  
Still, if you need to talk to someone before tonight don’t hesitate.

Buffy rolls her eyes, making her dad suppress a chuckle.

WOOD  
Okay, okay, I’ll let you work it out yourself if that’s what you want. Now get back inside.

He nods towards the school and waits for her to begin walking back towards the buildings before turning back to Ms Bennett and the paramedics.

CUT TO:

INT. LIBRARY – CONTINUOUS

Buffy enters the library and crosses quickly to the table, looking for the newspaper she’d seen earlier. It has gone from the table. She sighs with exasperation and turns to look around for the librarian.

BUFFY  
Mr Wells? Are you in here?

The librarian emerges from his office, cleaning his glasses on a handkerchief.

WELLS  
Buffy? Was there another book you were looking for?

BUFFY  
A newspaper actually…

WELLS  
You can find local newspaper archives online. Unfortunately, we don’t keep hard cop-

BUFFY  
No, I mean the paper that was on the table when I came in earlier. There was a story circled on the front page about a missing girl.

WELLS  
(surprised and puzzled)  
Oh, it’s in my office.

He goes back into the office, returning a moment later with the paper which he slides across the check-in counter to her. She finds the circled article and looks at the picture.

BUFFY  
(mutters)  
It is her!

WELLS  
You’ve seen the missing girl? Where?

BUFFY  
(watching him for a reaction)  
Just a few minutes ago on the track field. She was dead.

WELLS  
Dead?

BUFFY  
Dead as.

WELLS  
(looking shifty)  
Did you see how she died?

BUFFY  
(frowning)  
Well, I wasn’t there when it happened, but there were these weird puncture marks on her neck. And it made me think about that book of yours…

WELLS  
Impressive deduction skills, Miss Lehane. Am I a suspect?

BUFFY  
I guess I could run out of this library faster than you can get over that counter if you were, but I think it’s something else. Some kind of satanic cult? Are you some kind of cult investigator?

Wells smiles and cleans his glasses.

WELLS  
Not quite, no. I’m a Watcher.

BUFFY  
A what now?

WELLS  
A Watcher. More accurately, your Watcher. I was sent to Hanson’s Rest to wait for you.

BUFFY  
For me?

WELLS  
Yes. I’d hoped you’d have some idea of this stuff because of your family history, but obviously not. Which makes it more difficult but I’m sure we’ll get there.

BUFFY  
Get where?

WELLS  
Your dad hasn’t told you about your mom or grandma, has he?

BUFFY  
Told me what about them?

WELLS  
We should sit down.

He walks around from behind the counter and across to the table. He indicates a chair for her to sit down and, confused but not threatened, she sits across from him.

WELLS  
(relaxing back in his chair)  
The world as you know it is a lie. For untold ages, this world belonged to the Old Ones – demons – who made it their Hell. But thousands of years ago the remaining Old Ones lost their grip on our reality and were banished from this dimension. The last true demon to prowl this world fed upon a human and mixed its blood with theirs. Its victim became possessed and animated by the demon’s soul. They fed on another, and another, killing many, turning others. Each human turned became possessed of the demon’s soul, and so they spread, waiting for the time when humankind would die, and the Old Ones would return.”

BUFFY  
You’re talking about vampires, aren’t you? Like that book you showed me.

Wells picks up the Vampyr tome from the table and passes it to her.

WELLS  
Correct. Your perceptions are keen.

BUFFY  
(looking at the book)  
And we’re really having a conversation about vampires…?

WELLS  
We are.

BUFFY  
But that’s crazy! There’s no such thing as vampires.

WELLS  
That’s what they want humans to believe. It makes it easier for them to walk among us and feed.

BUFFY  
(disbelieving)  
Okay… Say I accept for a minute that you aren’t a crazy person and there are vampires. What does that have to do with you being my Watcher?

WELLS  
You’ve been having strange dreams, haven’t you?

Buffy looks up at him, surprised that he knows about her dreams.

WELLS  
You’re surprised that I would know that?

BUFFY  
(suspicious)  
A little. I’m also wondering how literal the term Watcher is…

WELLS  
(chuckling)  
It’s good you have a sense of humour. You’re going to need it. The dreams are only the beginning.

BUFFY  
The beginning of what?

WELLS  
Of being the Slayer.

BUFFY  
Slayer?

WELLS  
When the last demon created vampires, the forces of good came together to create the Slayer. Into each generation a Slayer was born. One girl in all the world chosen to possess the strength and power to fight the forces of darkness. You, Buffy Lehane, are the new Slayer.

BUFFY  
(incredulous)  
Me?

WELLS  
Yes, you. And only you.

Buffy gets to her feet and backs away from the table, the Vampyr book and the Watcher.

BUFFY  
Oh no, I’m no chosen one. I’ve had a few nightmares recently but I’m no superhero. I have no great power and I don’t even believe in vampires.

WELLS  
You have more power than you can imagine.

BUFFY  
(shaking her head)  
No, not me. Find someone else for your DnD larping group. It’s so not my thing.

WELLS  
There is no one else. You’re the last.

Buffy shakes her head, turns and heads quickly for the door, wanting to get away from what she is hearing, because on some deep level she thinks she might believe it.

WELLS (O.S.)  
You can’t run from this, Buffy. You may not believe it but you’re in terrible danger if you remain untrained. They’re here in Hanson’s Rest. The dead girl proves that. And this whole town and every living person in it is doomed if you reject your destiny!

But she’s already out of the door, his words following her down the hallway.

CUT TO:

EXT. SCHOOL COURTYARD – AFTERNOON

The courtyard opens from the rear of the school cafeteria, enclosed on three sides by the school buildings. On the fourth side it opens onto the playing fields with Hobb’s Peak in the background. The side buildings have retractable windows overlooking the courtyard, behind which are hallways with doors leading into classrooms on the opposite side. Either side of the cafeteria doors a flight of steps leads up to the upper level. The courtyard is occupied by several stone tables and benches where students can eat lunch when the weather is good.

Buffy sits on one of the stone benches. The sun is high overhead, but she holds herself like she’s cold, her mind is racing and her expression troubled. She is by herself. She should be in classes, but the dead girl and what Mr Wells told her has shaken her. The bell for next period sounds, and after a few seconds the courtyard is full of students going between classes. Buffy barely notices the sudden activity.

Sienna enters the courtyard with her brother. She notices Buffy sitting on her own and changes course towards her.

SIENNA  
Hey, Buffy. You okay?

Buffy looks up and notices the two of them. She smiles

BUFFY  
Hey, Sienna. It’s just been a hell of a day.

SIENNA  
(smiling sympathetically)  
You can say that again. They sent Autumn home after she’d seen the guidance counsellor.

BUFFY  
I wasn’t expecting dead girl on campus when I woke up this morning… Did she go here?

SIENNA  
She was a senior. State cross-country champion. She was really good.

BUFFY  
(sadly)  
Her family must be devastated…

SIENNA  
Have you been thinking about it all afternoon?

BUFFY  
(shakes her head)  
Not all afternoon. Turns out it’s only one small part of this day being the worst…

SIENNA  
You wanna talk about it?

Buffy shakes her head.

BUFFY  
Thanks, but I need to get it all straight in my own head first.

SIENNA  
No problem. I’m here if you need to talk.

BUFFY  
Thanks.

SIENNA  
While we’re here, I’d like to introduce you to my brother Holden.

She indicates her brother who has been standing quietly looking at his smartphone while they were talking. She elbows him in the ribs to get his attention.

BUFFY  
Hi, Holden.

HOLDEN  
Hi.

SIENNA  
I was thinking you might need some help catching up on some of your classes, and Holden here is the academic genius of the family.

BUFFY  
(looking from her to her twin)  
Well, it wouldn’t hurt. If he doesn’t mind.

HOLDEN  
No, it’s fine, if you need help.

BUFFY  
Thanks. Sienna has my number so message me and we’ll sort something, okay?

HOLDEN  
Sure thing.

SIENNA  
What are you doing later? There’s a local band on tonight in the club downtown. You should come with.

BUFFY  
Sounds good. I’ll check with my dad and message you, okay?

SIENNA  
Cool. You should be there. I can introduce you to the band. They’re really cool.

BUFFY  
Okay then. I’ll be sure to lay it on thick for my dad.

SIENNA  
Cool. I’ll message you later with the 411.

HOLDEN  
Me too. We can arrange some study periods.

BUFFY  
You’re not going to be out later?

HOLDEN  
(surprised)  
What? Me?

SIENNA  
Holden doesn’t really go out. Or anywhere really. Not around people anyway.

BUFFY  
Oh.

She turns to Holden

BUFFY  
You should totally come out tonight though. It’ll give us a chance to arrange some study periods together later in the week.

HOLDEN  
Okay. If you want.

Sienna looks from her twin to Buffy and back with an almost incredulous look on her face. Whatever thought is going through her head, though, she decides to keep to herself.

SIENNA  
Well, we’d better get to class.

BUFFY  
Okay. I’ll see you both later then.

SIENNA  
You know if you don’t feel up for class you should totally speak to the office. I’m sure you’d rather be at home than sitting out here by yourself.

BUFFY  
I will do. Thanks.

As Sienna and Holden walk off in their own separate directions to their next classes, Buffy watches them go with a sad look on her face.

BUFFY  
(under her breath)  
I’ll be just as by myself at home as I am right here though…

As the courtyard empties of students, Buffy gets up and walks inside herself.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – CONTINUOUS

Buffy walks down the hallway, apparently with no set destination in mind. Ahead of her, a door opens, and Ms Bennett steps out into the hallway. She sees Buffy and frowns.

BENNETT  
Ah, Buffy, there you are.

BUFFY  
Sorry. I know I should be in class but-

BENNETT  
No, no. It’s completely understandable with what’s happened. I just want you to know that finding dead bodies on campus is totally not a regular occurrence here at Hanson Community. We definitely frown on that kind of thing at this school. I wouldn’t want you to take that away as your impression of us on your first day here.

BUFFY  
No, it’s fine. Did they say how she died?

BENNETT  
Excuse me?

BUFFY  
I mean – how could this have happened?

BENNETT  
Well, that’s for the sheriffs to investigate. But it had nothing whatsoever to do with the school or the student body, of that you can be sure. This a good school with good kids. We don’t have dead bodies showing up here very often…

BUFFY  
So, it has happened before then?

BENNETT  
That’s not what I meant.

BUFFY  
But it has though?

BENNETT  
(somewhat aggravated)  
I understand you must have all kinds of thoughts and feelings running around your head right now, Buffy, but we shouldn’t ruminate and catastrophize on such things. It will only make us unwell. I suggest you speak to our guidance counsellor.

Bennett begins to herd Buffy along the corridor towards the administration hub.

BENNETT  
She’s already spoken to several of the girls from Coach Creston’s class about what they experienced. You should do the same.

BUFFY  
But, Ms Bennett, I really don’t think I-

BENNETT  
Nonsense. It’s unhealthy bottling up trauma, my dear. Best to get it all out in a safe environment with a trained professional.

They arrive at the counsellor’s office and Bennett leaves Buffy sitting on one of the chairs outside. The door is open a crack and inside she can hear voices.

ANGLE ON ALANNA INSIDE THE OFFICE

She is sitting on a comfortable chair across from the school guidance counsellor, MISS WALKER. The counsellor is a petite woman with fiery red hair, dressed in dark sombre tones. A little goth-y.

ALANNA  
(mid-sentence)  
-and it totally ruined my new sneakers. They were limited edition. My dad had to bring them back from a business trip to LA because nowhere in state stocks them.

WALKER  
(with the vaguest hint of a groan in her voice)  
That must have been very difficult for you.

ALANNA  
I know right? Who leaves a dead body inside a store house? It’s the most inconsiderate thing I’ve ever seen.

WALKER  
And how does that make you feel?

ALANNA  
Angry mostly. Those sneakers were irreplaceable. Now I’m going to have to be seen wearing mass retail for the rest of the semester. That trauma is real!

WALKER  
And otherwise, how did seeing the body make you feel?

ALANNA  
Well, it was gross, I guess. And if they find out who did it, I’m totally suing for damages… I’d never seen a dead body before. It wasn’t how I expected. And when it fell on me it was so heavy. I guess muscle really does put pounds on you…

WALKER  
That must have been awful having it fall on top of you.

ALANNA  
I’m just trying not to think too much about it… I don’t want to bias my recollections before the interviews. I want it to be fresh.

WALKER  
(puzzled)  
Interviews?

ALANNA  
On the school social media channel. This totally has to go up on there.

WALKER  
Are you sure it’s wise?

ALANNA  
It’s news Miss Walker. And I’m gonna be student news anchor by junior year. Of course, I’ll be giving interviews. Something this macabre generates clicks…

WALKER  
(drolly)  
Why don’t you get a photo of yourself with the body for the student paper too?

Beat.

ALANNA  
(puzzled)  
Do you think the sheriff would let me?

ANGLE ON BUFFY

Rolling her eyes. She gets up from the chair outside the office and heads down the hallway as the conversation between Alanna and Walker continues, the words growing indistinct as she gets further away.

CUT TO:

INT: LIBRARY – A LITTLE LATER

Mr Wells sits at the table beneath the window. His glasses lie on the table with the piles of heavy old books.

Across from him sits ASHTON GARRETT, a tall and devilishly handsome man of indeterminate age. He has raven black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, dark eyes and a middle eastern look, and is dressed in black jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt and a tan coat.

WELLS  
-so it’s a total fiasco. As a Watcher I’ve made a mess of things...

ASHTON  
You’re being too hard on yourself. I’m sure every Watcher in the modern age has come up against the same problems approaching their Slayers for the first time. Even Yoda made a mess of things once or twice.

WELLS  
(smiling)  
You’re just trying to make me feel better.

ASHTON  
(returning the smile)  
Isn’t that my job?

WELLS  
(wryly)  
I know I can be difficult but am I really work to you?

ASHTON  
Never. Infuriating at times, maybe, but I’d never consider you hard work, Andrew.

WELLS  
You sweet talking old rogue…

ASHTON  
(grinning)  
That’s why you l-

The library door turns and Buffy strides determinedly inside. Wells jumps to his feet as he realises who it is.

WELLS  
Buffy! I’m glad you came back. There’s so much we need to discuss…

BUFFY  
(as she approaches the table)  
First, I want to know what will happen to that dead girl. Will she become a vampire?

WELLS  
Possibly. Without examining the body it’s impossible to say. For a vampire to turn its victim there has to be an exchange of blood during the draining. It’s the vampire’s blood that acts as the infection vector.

BUFFY  
I’ve dreamt about a lot of girls these last few weeks. Always the dream is the same. Shadows pursuing them – sometimes it’s a town, sometimes it’s a wood – but the shadows always get them in the end. Sometimes the girls are dressed like it’s happening today, and other times like it’s in the past. Sometimes the girls – especially the ones in the past – fight the shadows. And sometimes my mom is there fighting them.

ASHTON  
(interjecting)  
They’re more visions than dreams. The girls you see fighting are former Slayers. Like your mother.

Buffy starts as he speaks, noticing the stranger for the first time.

WELLS  
Buffy, this is my associate Mr Garrett.

Ashton gives him a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk before turning back to Buffy.

ASHTON  
You can call me Ashton, though, if you prefer.

BUFFY  
Are you a Watcher too?

The question almost seems to amuse him.

ASHTON  
Oh no, nothing as banal as that, Buffy. As Mr Wells says, I’m just an associate of his. I help him and the council out from time to time.

BUFFY  
Council?

WELLS  
I think we’re getting a little ahead of ourselves. Let’s take this one step at a time.

Buffy nods her agreement.

BUFFY  
So, you’re saying my mom was also a Slayer?

ASHTON  
(smiling wryly)  
Among other things, yes.

BUFFY  
What other things?

WELLS  
(somewhat flustered)  
Nothing relevant to the current conversation, Buffy. Your mom, Faith, was a Slayer. One I had the privilege of meeting.

BUFFY  
So, becoming the Slayer is hereditary?

WELLS  
No. In fact it’s quite rare for two Slayers to be related.

BUFFY  
So why me?

WELLS  
We Watchers have no control over who becomes a new Slayer. That decision is in the hands of higher powers. Our role is just to locate and guide you as best we can.

BUFFY  
Look, I’ll level with you here. I’m not sure I believe any of this. Aside from the dreams I don’t feel any different than I did before the dreams started. Can you prove I’m the Slayer?

WELLS  
(confused)  
Prove it to you?

Ashton gets to his feet and removes a long, polished knife from an inner pocket of his coat. The blade is about 6 inches long and serrated on both edges and the hilt is bound in black leather.

ASHTON  
Here, catch!

Without further warning he throws the knife at Buffy with remarkable speed.

On instinct, Buffy reaches up and catches the spinning blade between both palms stopping it inches from her face. She stares disbelieving at it and what she has just done, then opens her palms and lets the knife fall to the floor.

BUFFY  
What the hell!?

Wells turns to the other man, incredulous.

WELLS  
What was that?

Ashton  
(with a shrug)  
We knew she was the Slayer. Now so does she. 

BUFFY  
That could have killed me!

ASHTON  
Not even a little bit. Even without training, a Slayer should be easily able to catch a knife like that…

WELLS  
But can we try a demonstration that’s a little less life-threatening next time? I don’t want to be the first Watcher to lose their Slayer before they meet their first vampire!

ASHTON  
Sorry.

BUFFY  
Sorry!?

WELLS  
(rubbing his face, exasperated)  
Things are getting a little off track again. Let’s try to focus and behave like functional adults, can we?

Buffy glares at Ashton but stays silent. He merely looks back at her with a quizzical look as though not entirely sure what she’s upset about. After a few moments, Wells speaks again.

WELLS  
Good… Now, Buffy, I arrived in Hanson’s Rest at the start of term and have taken the opportunity to familiarise myself with the town and its history. From the very beginning this town has had a dark underbelly.

He picks up hard copy prints of old newspapers, lining them up along the table for Buffy to see as he speaks.

WELLS (continuous)  
Mysterious underground tunnels, Klansmen, spectral activity, unexplained lights on Hobb’s Peak, legends of satanic rituals, missing mining camps and demonic mountain men, mutilated cattle, missing persons, grave robbers, inexplicable outbreaks of violence, unsolved murders… This town has been plagued since its founding by all manner of paranormal activity and violence, and even further back than that if we can believe the legends… I don’t believe it’s a coincidence that the last Slayer finds herself here and now. The signs all point to the existence of some kind of mystical conjunction in the vicinity of this town that has been steadily growing since before the first streets were laid down, and all manner of evil has been drawing within its sphere of influence.

BUFFY  
And you expect me to be able to solve all of that on my own?

WELLS  
(smiling reassuringly)  
You haven’t even begun to learn what you’re capable of, but, no, I don’t expect you to do all that. We just do the best we can and let fate work out the details.

BUFFY  
So, what is it you expect me to do?

WELLS  
Your best. Ashton and I can train you in what it means to be the Slayer. You just need to be open to it.

Buffy turns and walks away from the table towards the doors, deep in thought. Emotions war across her face. After several long moments in which Wells waits nervously, she turns back to the two men.

BUFFY  
Okay. I’ll give you a chance to prove you aren’t just crazy. But if he throws another knife at my head I’m out.

She gives Ashton a dirty look.

WELLS  
(relieved)  
Don’t worry, that’s not going to be a problem. Is it?

He looks across at Ashton, his expression serious.

ASHTON  
(smirking)  
I promise that I won’t throw another knife at your head.

WELLS  
We start tonight. Meet me here at sunset.

BUFFY  
Ah. I have plans tonight… My dad wants some quality father-daughter time.

WELLS  
Oh. Well, we can do tomorrow instead?

BUFFY  
You’re sure?

WELLS  
Yes. It can wait until tomorrow.

BUFFY  
(apologetic, relieved)  
Thanks. Tomorrow is a definite.

She turns and walks out of the library

WELLS  
Well, I think that went better than earlier.

ASHTON  
(smiling)  
Really? You were sort of passive with her towards the end there…

WELLS  
She has enough problems without having to juggle being the Slayer with her dad’s expectations.

ASHTON  
(his smile broadening)  
You really think she’s spending tonight with her dad?

WELLS  
You think she played me?

Ashton shrugs, but he’s still smiling wryly.

ASHTON  
What would you have done at 15?

WELLS  
(chuckling)  
Well, I’m sure she’s not as messed up as I was at her age…

ASHTON  
What do you mean at her age?

Wells rolls his eyes dramatically.

WELLS  
Keep teasing. There’s a nice hell dimension with your name on it…

ASHTON  
Meanie.

WELLS  
Get going before I work some curses on your ass, you old rogue! I’ll see you at home later.

ASHTON  
You will. Seeing as the Slayer has plans, I take it we’ll be patrolling tonight too.

WELLS  
Most likely.

ASHTON  
Excellent. A good hunt always gets me in the mood for afterwards…

Wells shakes his head and gives a sigh of mock exasperation.

WELLS  
(grinning)  
Get out of here!

Ashton pecks him on the cheek before leaving the library, the doors rotating behind him.

MATCH CUT TO:

CLOSE ON INDUSTRIAL FAN, dim light filtering through it.

Shadows move in front of the fan. We track the shadows around revealing where we are:

INT: INDUSTRIAL SERVICE TUNNEL

The tunnel is windowless concrete, pipes and conduits running along the ceiling overhead and metal doorways spaced along its length.

FAYE, a female vampire, tall and sylph-like, with flowing silver-blond hair and a demonic visage casts the shadows as she walks along the dimly lit tunnel. She is wearing the flowing white and gold robes of a religious acolyte of some kind, though they bear none of the trappings of any church of men.

She walks silently along the tunnel towards the metal door at the end, pushing it open onto a subterranean utility room filled with more pipes and conduits and walkways. She descends a flight of metal stairs and passes through a metal door at floor level into another corridor, this one strewn with litter and rubble. The tunnel is incomplete and leads nowhere, though one side wall has been broken through into a neighbouring cave lit by candles and filled by old furniture and other antiques.

The dark-haired woman from the teaser lounges on a velvet couch wearing a white silk negligee, her eyes half-closed and her hands pawing at the air as though playing with things only she can see.

FAYE  
(hushed)  
Mistress, are you with us?

The woman opens her eyes and looks over. A languid smile plays across her lips. Old school fans will recognise her as the vampire seeress Drusilla.

DRU  
I was playing with the incubi again. They come to visit me when I try to sleep and simply refuse to depart.

Faye gives her a humouring smile.

FAYE  
Yes, mistress. But we need to speak. The incubi can come back later.

DRU  
(smiling)  
Oh, they will.

She sits up on the couch and pats the seat next to her for Faye to join her. The blond vampire crosses and sits down, allowing Drusilla to stroke her hair.

DRU  
Such a pretty one you are. Your hair is like sunlight. Sometimes I remember sunlight in my dreams, but it burns like acid.

FAYE  
Yes, mistress. But if we could focus for a moment.

Drusilla chuckles, then grabs Faye by the throat and with her other hand waves the nails of her index and middle fingers in front of her eyes threateningly.

DRU  
(her dreamy tone gone)  
Don’t forget who is in charge here, my pretty one.

FAYE  
No, mistress.

Drusilla pulls her hand back and releases the other vampire’s throat, returning to stroking her hair.

FAYE  
Has he spoken to you today?

Drusilla murmurs wordlessly, almost like a purring cat, a dreamy look returning to her face.

DRU  
(dreamily)  
He whispers to me always, pretty one. Such naughty things that a good god-fearing girl like me shouldn’t hear.  
(she giggles)  
The darkness is rising. It is almost time. The stars will turn away in shame and the sun will burn black. And he shall walk among us and the world will be ours...

FAYE  
(urgently)  
When, mistress? When will that great day come?

DRU  
Soon...

FAYE  
But when?

DRU  
(still dreamy)  
The Vessel must be made ready for him. He will come then.

FAYE  
Where do we find this vessel? How do we make it ready?

DRU  
Blood. In blood will the Vessel be readied and in blood will he be born...

FAYE  
(urgently)  
But when?

DRU  
Soon...

Faye suppresses her growl of annoyance and turns from Drusilla to hide her impatience, not wanting to arouse her anger again.

As she looks away, she sees the teenage boy from the teaser standing behind her, his human face showing.

FAYE  
My Lord...

THE BOY  
Patience, my child. Our mistress doesn’t work on our time.

FAYE  
(almost whiny)  
I know, but we have already waited so long. When you brought her to us, I thought...?

The Boy crosses to her and strokes her pale cheek, then moves past her to sit beside Drusilla, taking her hand in his own.

THE BOY  
(to Dru)  
How are you, mother?

DRU  
(blinking)  
Ah, there you are my dearest. I hope you’ve been a good boy.

THE BOY  
Always, mother.

DRU  
(smiling)  
Such a good boy. If only your daddy could see you now...  
(her tone turns sad and distant)  
He is lost to us, though. So lost. Poor sweet boy.

THE BOY  
(patting her hand)  
He’ll come to us when the time comes. When the dark one comes, they will all return to us, mother.

FAYE  
(impatient)  
But when-

The Boy looks at her, his eye blazing blood red as his vampire face is revealed. Faye falls silent, her question unfinished.

THE BOY  
(his voice deeper and more menacing)  
I would have thought you would be old enough now to have a little patience, my child. You would not like me to become disappointed in you...

FAYE  
(looking down in shame)  
No, my Lord.

The Boy sighs and lifts her chin with his hand.

THE BOY  
Trust in me, child, as you always have. I will not lead you astray. Your mistress will reveal what we need to know when we need to know it. Evil does not work on our timetable.

He releases her chin, but she doesn’t look away.

THE BOY  
(proudly)  
There we are. My favourite creation. As beautiful as it is deadly. Now your mistress said we need blood for the Vessel. So bring us blood. Lots of it.

Faye gets to her feet and backs away, bowing low.

FAYE  
Yes, my Lord.

She turns and begins to leave, the camera tracking with her.

THE BOY (O.S.)  
And remember, child. Don’t disappoint me.

BLACKOUT

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun goes down...

ACT THREE

INT. BUFFY’S BEDROOM – EARLY EVENING

Buffy stands in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. Her bedroom looks a bit more lived in than it had that morning, with fewer boxes and more personal items displayed on shelves and surfaces. It is starting to look more like the bedroom of an average 15-year-old girl, complete with discarded clothing scattered across the bed.

As she stands entranced by this life-defining decision, her dad comes into view through the bedroom door and knocks on the frame.

WOOD  
Good day at school, kid?

BUFFY  
(jumping)  
Can you please kn-

She realises what she’s about to say and trails off.

WOOD  
(looking at the outfits discarded on her bed)  
You going out?

BUFFY  
(sheepishly)  
I know you wanted to have a talk but I sorta agreed to meet some friends from school.

WOOD  
(smiling)  
Hey, no problem. I’m glad you made some friends. We can talk some other time.

BUFFY  
(returning his smile)  
Thanks, dad.

WOOD  
Just stay safe, okay?

Buffy gives him a puzzled look; aware he’s not saying something. When after a few seconds he doesn’t elaborate, she holds up two outfits from her closet to him.

BUFFY  
Which do you think?

Wood looks at the two outfits with a frown, noting that both are a little too short and fitted for his liking.

WOOD  
Where were you going tonight?

BUFFY  
Oh, just a club.

WOOD  
(taken aback)  
A night club?

BUFFY  
(rolling her eyes)  
No, dad, a nun club. I’ve just misplaced my nun outfit. Don’t worry so much. There’ll be no alcohol. I’m fifteen, I don’t have fake ID, and my friends are all underage too.

WOOD  
(hiding his worry with a smile)  
Who said I was worried, kid?

Buffy gives him an indulging smile and puts the two outfits back in the closet before taking out something a little more reserved.

BUFFY  
Is this better?

WOOD  
I’m cramping you, aren’t I?

BUFFY  
Maybe a little. I’m not a little girl anymore.

WOOD  
I know. I wish you weren’t growing up sometimes, but I guess I need to loosen the reins a little don’t I?

BUFFY  
(crossing and giving him a tender peck on the cheek)  
Thanks, dad.

WOOD  
(a little sadly)  
You’re definitely your mother’s daughter. And your grandmother’s granddaughter.

Buffy frowns a little, remembering what Wells had told her about them. For a moment she almost asks then and there if it’s true but instead she gives him another peck on the cheek and pushes him out of the room.

BUFFY  
Let me get changed.

WOOD  
Just be careful tonight, okay?

BUFFY  
I will.

And she closes the door between them.

CUT TO:

EXT: BUFFY’s HOUSE – A LITTLE LATER

Buffy walks out of her front door and down the street north towards the river and downtown, lit by yellow-orange sodium lights. She’s dressed in the outfit her dad agreed was appropriate, which was probably more of a compromise on his part than on hers. From time to time she checks her phone to make sure she’s going in the right direction.

It doesn’t take her long to leave the suburban sprawl and enter the more built-up areas nearer downtown where the streets become slightly busier and she crosses the river and railroad before turning east, and soon thereafter she enters a slightly run-down industrial zone where her phone tells her she is meeting Sienna and Holden.

CUT TO:

EXT: CLUB – CONTINUOUS

The club, like so many others in small towns, occupies a disused industrial space on the edge of downtown: a concrete and steel-cladding block with hardly any windows at ground level, a main entrance of security glass and neon lighting, and a couple of nondescript metal fire doors around the back and side.

The queue at the front isn’t too long and as Buffy approaches, she sees Sienna and Holden near the back of the queue, the former giving her a wave to get her attention. She joins the two of them in the queue. Sienna is dressed for the occasion while Holden seems to be wearing virtually the same outfit that he had at school.

SIENNA  
Glad you could make it. You look nice.

BUFFY  
Thanks. You too.

SIENNA  
So, this is the only place to go in Hanson’s Rest. Like literally the only place. That’s not hyperbole. We don’t have a whole lot of town. And this is pretty much the only place that lets you in if you’re a teenager.

BUFFY  
Useful to know.

As they talk, the queue moves up and soon they’re going inside.

CUT TO:

INT: CLUB – A LITTLE LATER

The club interior is a large concrete-walled space. There’s a stage and dance floor at one end opposite the corridor that leads to the front entrance. The bar is situated centrally beneath a mezzanine floor that extends out from the wall above the entrance, creating a balcony overlooking the stage. There’s a second bar above the first on the mezzanine and there are stairs descending on either side of the mezzanine onto the dancefloor. Doors exit from the side walls to other areas on both levels.

There’s a band on the stage fronted by a brooding Hispanic teenager in ripped jeans, converse and a band T-shirt who plays lead guitar with unrestrained passion: ROWAN ORTIZ. The band’s other members are a male on the drums and two women on bass and synths.

Buffy, Sienna and Holden sit on the mezzanine overlooking the stage as the band plays. Buffy and Sienna are chatting, drinking mocktails and clearly enjoying themselves, but Holden watches the band quietly not saying much.

SIENNA  
What do you think of the band?

BUFFY  
Yeah, they’re good.

SIENNA  
They’re students at Hanson. That’s Rowan Ortiz at the front. I’ll introduce you after. He’s so cool.

BUFFY  
(smiling)  
Do I detect a little affection there?

SIENNA  
He’s older than us. A junior. He’s never going to look twice at a freshman.

BUFFY  
That’s not exactly a denial, though, is it?

SIENNA  
(blushing)  
Well, no, not really.

HOLDEN  
I’m not sure you’re his type, sis.

BUFFY  
What do you mean?

HOLDEN  
(shrugs)  
I hear he’s not into sporty girls. Possibly not any girls.

BUFFY  
He’s gay?

SIENNA  
(disappointed)  
No. He can’t be.

HOLDEN  
I don’t know. Just what I hear.

SIENNA  
(slightly defensive)  
When do you hear anything stuck in the library all day?

HOLDEN  
I do have friends you know! I may not be the Miss Popular of the family but there are people I hang with around school!

BUFFY  
Whoa, whoa, I’m not here for a family domestic!

HOLDEN  
(to Buffy)  
Sorry.

SIENNA  
You should be. I knew you coming was a bad idea.

HOLDEN  
(to Buffy)  
See what I mean? We can’t both be the golden child.

SIENNA  
That’s not what I meant!

HOLDEN  
(with a snort)  
Really?

BUFFY  
(nervously)  
Hey, everyone chill. We’re supposed to be here having fun and enjoying ourselves.

HOLDEN  
(to Buffy)  
Sorry. I shouldn’t have run my mouth off.

Sienna goes to respond, but Buffy quickly cuts her off.

BUFFY  
It’s okay. Who doesn’t have family issues?

HOLDEN  
Your dad is the new principal, right?

BUFFY  
Yeah, but I’d appreciate if that didn’t become common knowledge.

SIENNA  
This is a small town, Buffy. If Holden and I both heard, then you can bet it’ll be common knowledge by the end of the week.

BUFFY  
(sighing)  
Great!

SIENNA  
It’s not really that big a deal, you know? Like I said, it’s a small town. You’re hardly the only person at school with a parent that works there. Our dad was an assistant lacrosse coach at our junior high.

BUFFY  
Still, it’s just a pain having people know. It’s why I go by my mom’s name.

SIENNA  
What does your mom do?

BUFFY  
(reluctantly)  
She died when I was little. It’s just me and dad.

HOLDEN  
(gallows humour)  
Well, this is turning into a downer of a night.

SIENNA  
Holden!

BUFFY  
No, he’s right. Let’s actually enjoy ourselves.  
(to Holden)  
Do you dance?

HOLDEN  
(looking like a rabbit in headlights)  
Me? I- Well- erm-

BUFFY  
(smiling)  
I take that as a no?

She gets up and turns to him, holding out a hand.

BUFFY  
(still grinning)  
Come on then, Mr Green!

She takes his hand and drags him to his feet. He’s genuinely surprised by how strong she is and can’t resist being dragged down to the dancefloor without it becoming a scene. Resigned, he lets her draw him out of his comfort zone and into the other people dancing in front of the stage.

BUFFY  
(with a reassuring smile)  
Just do what I do, okay?

She begins to dance. It’s a simple and basic set of moves and after a few seconds Holden begins to jerkily follow her directions, though as the song continues, he slowly loosens up and begins to mirror her movements more fluidly.

ANGLE ON: SIENNA AT THE MEZZANINE RAILING

Sienna drinks her mocktail as she watches Buffy and Holden below with a smile. She doesn’t notice the muscled jock slide up beside her at first and lean on the railing next to her. He’s tall, well-built, with sandy hair, chiselled cheekbones and dimples when he smiles, probably a senior if not college aged.

JOCK  
Hi there.

Sienna jumps and turns to face him, then smiles as she sees him for the first time.

JOCK  
(with a cocky smile)  
They call me Tank.

SIENNA  
(mumbles)  
I bet they do.  
(mortified)  
What I mean to say is, I’m Sienna.

TANK  
(indicating the dancefloor)  
Your friends are down there?

SIENNA  
Yeah. Well, my brother and the new girl in school. I’ve not seen you around. Do you go to Hanson Community?

TANK  
I used to.

SIENNA  
What year did you graduate?

TANK  
(ignoring the question)  
You must be a junior, right?

SIENNA  
Erm, yeah. That’s right. A junior.

TANK  
Do you want to dance?

SIENNA  
You dance?

TANK  
Damn straight.

SIENNA  
(smiling)  
Then, damn straight I want to.

TANK  
(returning the smile)  
Okay then.

He takes her hand and leads her down to the dancefloor where they join Buffy and Holden.

ANGLE ON: BUFFY ON THE DANCEFLOOR

Buffy eyes the big jock warily. Her gut gives her a bad feeling about him, but he does nothing to justify her suspicions, so she tries to ignore it.

The four of them dance as the song draws to a close, and then Holden crosses to the bar to get himself and Buffy fresh drinks while Sienna continues to dance with Tank.

As she waits for Holden to return, Buffy’s gaze drifts around the club. She sees Holden talking to the barman, and then on the other side of the bar she catches a glimpse of two other people she recognises: Wells and his associate Ashton. Her interest piqued by their unexpected appearance, she drifts off the dancefloor and towards where they’re standing.

As she approaches through the crowded club, she loses sight of them for a moment before seeing the librarian climbing the stairs to the mezzanine level. She follows him quickly, trying not to lose sight of him again.

CUT TO:

ANGLE ON: WELLS AT THE MEZZANINE RAILING

Buffy approaches from behind. She finds Wells looking down on the dancefloor from above, his expression troubled. He’s wearing smart jeans, a denim shirt and a leather jacket.

BUFFY  
(stepping up beside him)  
I have to admit this isn’t where I expected you would spend your evenings, Mr Wells.

He jumps a little before turning to her. Recognition and then puzzlement fills his features.

WELLS  
Buffy? I thought you were spending the night with your dad.

BUFFY  
(shrugs casually)  
I’m a teenager. Sometimes we bend the truth a little. You remember being a teenager I suppose?

The librarian frowns before returning his attention back to the dancefloor. He waves a hand in the air expressively.

WELLS  
What do you see down there, Ms Lehane?

Puzzled, Buffy looks down at the people dancing to the band.

BUFFY  
People enjoying themselves. Like I was a minute ago. Do you make a habit of socialising with the students?

WELLS  
(rolls his eyes, sighing)  
I guarantee you I have better things to be doing than socialising with teenagers.

BUFFY  
(feigning offence)  
Well, if you’re going to be like that I’ll just return to my friends.

WELLS  
(turning to face her)  
Buffy, how do I make you understand the importance of your destiny? You may literally be called on to save the world, but instead you’re drinking cheap non-alcoholic cocktails and dancing with boys.

BUFFY  
You’ve never drank cheap cocktails and danced with boys, Mr Wells?

WELLS  
(flustered)  
Well, yes, but that’s entirely beside the point right now, don’t you think?

BUFFY  
Not really. That’s precisely my point right now.

WELLS  
Buffy, I promise you that you’re the Slayer. The last of the line. The future of the world may one day rest on your shoulders, but even if it doesn’t then the fate of this town will, whether you want it or not.

BUFFY  
(folding her arms)  
You aren’t selling this to me, you know? I’m fifteen years old. All I wanted when I got up this morning was to make friends at my new school, and up until you showed up that’s exactly what I was doing.

WELLS  
(waving her away dismissively)  
Then, please, go back to your friends. I’m sure no one here in this room is going to die while you look the other way and refuse to accept your destiny.

BUFFY  
That was low!

WELLS  
Low or not, I’m trying to make you face the facts. There’s evil in this town and it’s growing stronger. And you may be all that stands in its way.

BUFFY  
Well, apart from you that is.

WELLS  
I’m only a Watcher. I’m not a Slayer.

BUFFY  
What about your ‘associate’?

WELLS  
(smiling in spite of himself)  
Well, let’s just say that’s slightly more complicated than I’d hoped to get to in this conversation.

BUFFY  
(smiling)  
He’s your boyfriend?

WELLS  
Among other things. Now stop trying to change the subject here. Look down at the dancefloor. Look down at all those innocent lives hanging in the balance, unseen evil in their midst.

Buffy looks down at the dancers as he continues to speak.

WELLS  
(continuous...)  
As the Slayer your instincts should allow you to see what the rest of us miss. You should be able to sense if there are vampires in this room. So, tell me what you sense.

Buffy looks out across the dancefloor not entirely sure what it is she’s meant to be sensing. As her eyes drift over the crowd, she notices Sienna following Tank out of sight under the mezzanine floor.

BUFFY  
Where...?

WELLS  
You sense something?

BUFFY  
No. But my friend seems to be leaving without me. And the guy she’s with gave me the creeps.

WELLS  
(trying to follow where she’s looking)  
Do you think the boy might be a vampire?

BUFFY  
(distracted)  
He doesn’t need to be to be trouble.

She edges along the railing towards the stairs, trying to keep her eye on Sienna, but as she and Tank disappear underneath her, she loses track of them. She hurries to the stairs and descends them two steps at a time but is too late to catch sight of them again among the patrons milling around the bar.

BUFFY  
(muttering)  
Wonderful...

She hurries into the crowded bar area, trying to spot them again, and almost runs into Holden who is returning to the dancefloor with their drinks, oblivious to what has happened.

HOLDEN  
(confused)  
Oh! Buffy! You’re going?

BUFFY  
Have you seen your sister?

HOLDEN  
Wasn’t she with you?

BUFFY  
She just left with that Tank guy.

HOLDEN  
She left?

BUFFY  
Do you have any idea where she might go?

He shakes his head, his confusion turning to concern as he picks up on her worry.

HOLDEN  
Do you think something’s wrong?

BUFFY  
(frowning)  
I sure hope not...

Wells finally catches up to her looking a little flustered.

WELLS  
(to Buffy)  
You saw where they went?

She shakes her head.

HOLDEN  
(confused)  
Mr Wells?

WELLS  
(awkwardly)  
Ah, Holden, how surprising to find you here.

HOLDEN  
(taken aback)  
You come here often?

Buffy can’t suppress a smile at the exchange despite her concern for Sienna.

BUFFY  
(to Wells)  
I lost sight of them when they went by the bar.

WELLS  
(to Buffy)  
And you say the boy gave you the creeps?

BUFFY  
(nods)  
Total bad vibes. You think...?

WELLS  
Very possibly.

HOLDEN  
Is someone going to explain what’s going on here? Is Sienna in some kind of trouble?

BUFFY  
I’m hoping not.

WELLS  
But it would be advisable to find them quickly.

HOLDEN  
If my sister is in any trouble, then I’m coming with you.

WELLS  
(awkwardly)  
It would be better if you stayed here until we return.

HOLDEN  
(defiantly)  
She’s my sister!

BUFFY  
(to Wells)  
He’s coming.

WELLS  
Okay then. We should get going.

The three of them head towards the entrance, Buffy and Wells in the lead.

ANGLE ON: BUFFY AND WELLS

BUFFY  
So, do you have any special Watcher powers that might help us out right now?

WELLS  
(smiling grimly)  
Not quite.

As they reach the entrance, Ashton appears in front of them as though knowing where they were going.

ASHTON  
(to Wells)  
Problem?

WELLS  
It appears one of the students may have just left with *ahem* a problem.

ASHTON  
A redhead by any chance?

BUFFY  
(urgently)  
You saw her?

ASHTON  
Saw a young auburn girl heading this way with some big fanger about a minute ago.

WELLS  
Then the boy was...?

ASHTON  
(nodding)  
I was about to follow them when you-  
(he eyes Holden warily)  
-you know.

WELLS  
Can you tell where they went?

ASHTON  
(with a wry smile)  
Shouldn’t be too hard to sniff them out.

BUFFY  
Then why are we standing around here talking about it?

ASHTON  
(to Wells)  
You know, I think I like this one.

The four of them hurry for the way out, Ashton and Buffy now in the lead followed by Wells and Holden.

CUT TO:

EXT: HANSON’S REST INDUSTRIAL ZONE - NIGHT

Tank and Sienna are walking rather quickly among the closed factories and warehouses, Tank somewhat in the lead with Sienna struggling to keep up and getting annoyed.

SIENNA  
Hey, what’s your rush?

TANK  
(glancing back at her)  
I told you we were going to meet a few friends of mine. They’re having a party.

Sienna’s phone begins to ring, and she takes it out of her purse.

SIENNA  
Oh, it’s my brother. I should really let them know where we’re going.

TANK  
(smiling slyly)  
Yeah. The more the merrier.

They pause and Sienna answers the call, lifting the phone to her ear.

SIENNA  
Hey Holden.

CUT TO:

EXT: CLUB – NIGHT

Buffy and Wells watch as Holden calls his sister. Ashton stands slightly apart from them, looking outward into the darkness.

HOLDEN  
Oh, thank god, Sienna. Where are you? (beat) Are you on your own? Is that guy with you?

CROSS-CUT:

SIENNA  
Yeah, Tank is here. His friends are having a party. You guys should come. He says it’s the more the merrier.

CROSS-CUT:

HOLDEN  
Erm, Sienna, I really think you should head back to the club. Mr Wells the librarian is here and he thinks it’s-

Wells snatches the phone from the boy’s hand and puts it to his ear.

WELLS  
Hi, it’s Sienna isn’t it? This is Mr Wells.

CROSS-CUT:

TIGHT ON: SIENNA ON THE PHONE

WELLS (V.O.)  
Now listen to me very carefully and do not react to what I’m telling you. The person that you are with is exceedingly dangerous. It’s imperative that he not suspect anything is amiss or your life may be at risk right now. Do you understand?

SIENNA  
(stammering)  
Y-yes.

WELLS (V.O.)  
Good. Is it safe to tell us where you are?

SIENNA  
I don’t think so.

TANK  
(suspiciously)  
Is something wrong?

SIENNA  
No. Nothing. My brother is just being weird.

WELLS (V.O.)  
I take it he’s there with you now.

SIENNA  
Yes.

CROSS-CUT:

WELLS  
I want you to do exactly what I tell you. I’m afraid you’re going to have to play along with him for now. But I promise you that my associate and I are on our way with your brother and friend.

He nods to Ashton who rushes off into the night, clearly in pursuit of something.

WELLS  
Remember what I said about not alerting him to anything being out of the ordinary. We will be there shortly.

CROSS-CUT:

SIENNA  
Okay. Yeah. You guys should totally come along.

ANGLE ON: TANK LOOKING SUSPICIOUS

The jock starts towards Sienna, causing her to jump. He stops, frowning.

TANK  
(muttering)  
This is taking too long.

He rushes Sienna and snatches the phone from her hand.

SIENNA  
(panicked scream)  
Mr Wells!

Tanks throws the phone away and roughly grabs her, dragging her with him as he continues down the alley.

TANK  
(vamp face on)  
Don’t want to be late. My friends are really looking forward to meeting you, kid. It would’ve been nice to have a bit more fresh blood along but you’ll have to do.

Sienna screams as she sees his true face for the first time.

CUT TO:

EXT: ABANDONED CHURCHYARD – LATER THAT NIGHT

The graves are overgrown with weeds and the stones are worn and set at odd angles. Trees hang their low-hanging branches like skeletal fingers. In the distance is a ruined chapel, the roof fallen and the doors long since rotted away. Nevertheless, flickering light illuminates what remains of a stained-glass window in the apse.

TANK INTO FRAME. He carries an unconscious Sienna thrown over his shoulder and is heading for the chapel. We see other barely glimpsed shadows converging on the same destination from other angles. There’s something unusual about the way some of them move.

CUT TO:

INT: CHAPEL – CONTINUOUS

The interior is lit by candles set on tumbled masonry. There is nothing by way of furniture, and the only thing that could be considered holy is the stone cross in the apse beneath the stained-glass window.

TANK INTO FRAME, still carrying Sienna.

He isn’t alone. We see several other vampires around the chapel, and several unconscious victims gathered beneath the stone cross. Tank dumps Sienna with the rest of them before retreating to a shadowed corner, clearly uncomfortable with their surroundings.

FAYE rises up from the open crypt behind the cross. She eyes the unconscious offerings beneath the cross with a look of barely concealed contempt.

FAYE  
(addressing the room)  
Is this the best you all can do? We have an entire town of walking blood banks and you can only manage to scrounge up this measly sacrifice?

VAMPIRE MINION:  
You could go out and try to get some prey yourself, you know!

The other minions around the speaker withdraw visibly as Faye turns to look at him. Her vampire features fade away to reveal the face of an angel, resplendent with a beatific smile.

FAYE  
(sweetly)  
You have a complaint, Richard?

The minion looks nervously around, noticing how the others have crept back from him. A look of regret flits across his face before he hides it behind a heroic display of bravado.

MINION  
Yes. I do. We all do.

FAYE  
(still sweetly)  
Do go on, Richard, my sweet.

MINION  
Who exactly put you in charge here, hmm? Some of us have been alive for centuries and you’re, what? Sired a handful of decades ago? An uppity whelp!

Faye looks around the room with a half-smile on her rosy lips. Her expression is almost gracious.

FAYE  
Richard here makes a good point; don’t you think? Would anyone else like to raise any grievances about how things are done around here?

The other minions back even further away from the speaker as Faye looks around the room expectantly.

FAYE  
(smiling happily)  
I take that as a no.  
(she claps her hands)  
Excellent! I am glad.

She turns to Richard and her vampire face reappears.

FAYE  
I’m sorry you feel this way, Richard. I truly, truly am.

And before he can react, she draws a long silver spear from within her billowing robes and throws it at him with remarkable aim. The tip punctures the minion’s throat and erupts out through his spine. The impact throws him back into the wall where the spear tip lodges in the ramshackle stonework, leaving him hanging for a few seconds before he turns to dust.

FAYE  
It’s so difficult finding good minions these days. It was all so much easier when I was younger.

She sighs.

Tank steps out of the shadows towards her. Her luminous yellow eyes flick across to him, but she otherwise makes no motion.

FAYE  
Do you have a problem too?

TANK  
With you? No. But I think the librarian may have been on the phone to my blood bag.

FAYE  
(smiling)  
No doubt he’ll be on his way as we speak. Good. The good librarian and his hound have come to be tiresome these last few months. I do not like having a Watcher in my town. It’s time we removed him from it.

TANK  
And his guard-dog?

FAYE  
(sighing)  
Such a pity when they become domesticated; the only thing for it is to put them down too. He’ll just pine after the dead librarian if we don’t. It will be a mercy on our part.

TANK  
(smiling)  
Can I be the one who puts him down? He did kill my sire.

Faye nods her head with an almost motherly smile on her lips.

FAYE  
(wrinkling her nose)  
Oh, go on then.

Tank nods his head as he withdraws back into the shadows.

FAYE  
(still smiling)  
I suppose we’d better prepare.

TIME CUT TO:

INT: CHAPEL – SOME TIME LATER

The candles are gone, and the chapel is lit only by moonlight, making its shadows even deeper.

Sienna stirs as she regains consciousness, finding herself lying in a pile of other people who she isn’t certain are unconscious or dead. Staggering to her feet she manages to make it free of the pile before her weakened legs give way. She can feel something on her neck and when she reaches up and pulls her hand away it’s covered in dry blood. Had she cut herself? Where was she? She looks around the silent ruins trying to see something recognisable. Her memory is hazy as to how she got there.

ANGLE ON: HOLDEN CREEPING INSIDE

His eyes search the shadows of the room as he passes under the arch and begins to walk towards the apse. His eyes meet Sienna’s and both twins’ expressions flood with relief.

SIENNA  
(too loud)  
Holden!

Holden flinches and puts a finger to his lips, freezing where he is and eyeing the shadows again. Nothing stirs and after a few seconds he continues to approach his sister. He reaches her and the two of them embrace.

HOLDEN  
(whispering)  
Where is he?

SIENNA  
Who?

And then she remembers Tank, the phone call, his face and she begins to shiver. A sob escapes her lips.

SIENNA  
(whispering)  
I don’t know. I just woke up. We have to get out of here.

HOLDEN  
(whispering)  
I know.

He helps Sienna to her feet, and they begin to shuffle back towards the arch. And then the shadows come alive.

Tank steps into the doorway, blocking their exit, a smile on his vampire features.

TANK  
I’m sorry. No exit this way.

ASHTON (O.S.)  
Not for you, no.

The man suddenly rushes into the chapel and tackles the vampire to the ground from behind with surprising strength. As the two of them struggle on the ground, Wells and Buffy appear in the archway.

WELLS  
Buffy, get Holden and Sienna out of here.

She doesn’t wait to be told again as she sees the vampires emerging from the shadows all around them and rushes across to the twins. She and Holden flank Sienna, supporting her, and practically drag her from the chapel and into the night.

CUT TO:

EXT: CHURCHYARD – CONTINUOUS

Buffy and Holden half carry, half drag a staggering and weak Sienna clear of the chapel and out across the overgrown churchyard, taking refuge amid some trees and tumbled gravestones so that Sienna can catch her breath. They talk in hushed tones, eager not to be discovered.

SIENNA  
What were those things?

BUFFY  
Mr Wells says they’re vampires...

SIENNA  
There’s no such thing as vampires!

HOLDEN  
(to Sienna)  
You know I said the library has all those old books and access to cool websites?

She nods, not sure what that has to do with anything.

HOLDEN  
(continues...)  
Well, there was a lot of stuff about demonology and the supernatural among it. I thought it was kinda cool but nothing serious... Guess I was wrong.

SIENNA  
We’re seriously having a talk about vampires right now?

BUFFY  
(sarcastically)  
In case you missed this part, we’re seriously hiding in a churchyard from vampires right now.

SIENNA  
(forcefully but hushed, almost hissing)  
This is insane! There has to be a logical explanation!

HOLDEN  
(doubtfully)  
You saw that guy’s face in there. And the other things that were coming out of the shadows. What’s your logical explanation for that?

SIENNA  
(incredulous)  
I don’t know!

Buffy looks back the way they came to where she can still see the shadow of the church. Suddenly flashes of light come from inside the building, like lightning, illuminating the windows.

A frown crosses her face as she realises something.

BUFFY  
(thinking aloud)  
I need to go back there!

Sienna and Holden look at her as though she’s gone crazy.

SIENNA  
No! Buffy, you can’t!

HOLDEN  
She’s right. You can’t seriously be thinking of going back in there!

BUFFY  
(thoughtful)  
Mr Wells told me that I’m the Slayer. The one girl in all the world meant to fight those things.

SIENNA  
Look, that’s crazy talk!

HOLDEN  
It looks like Mr Wells and his friend are doing a good job on their own in there.

BUFFY  
There’s only two of them. And all of those... things. They can’t fight them all!

She makes to go, and Holden grabs her by the back of her jacket, stopping her.

HOLDEN  
What are you going to do in there? Snark them to death?

She realises he’s right and looks around for something to fight them with.

BUFFY  
(to Holden)  
So, what kills a vampire according to those books of Mr Wells’?

HOLDEN  
(thoughtfully)  
...the usual. Wooden stake, fire, beheading, sunlight.

Buffy shrugs free of his grip and breaks off one of the low-hanging tree branches with one hand, leaving a sharp edge at the broken end.

HOLDEN  
Whoa!

BUFFY  
(giving him a puzzled look)  
What?

HOLDEN  
You broke that branch like it was nothing. Does being Slayer come with, like, super-powers?

Buffy shrugs, not sure what it means other than that she can’t leave their rescuers to be overwhelmed. She crouches back down, her face close to Holden’s

BUFFY  
Look, Holden, I don’t think you and Sienna are going to be safe here for long. You need to make it back to the road and not look back.

HOLDEN  
But-

She shakes her head.

BUFFY  
Now isn’t the time for arguing. Stay low, be quiet, but get back to the road as quick as you can... I’ll call you later.

They both laugh at the ridiculousness of the comment in the circumstances. Then, before anyone can say any more, Buffy turns and darts back towards the church, trying to avoid being seen on the way

CUT TO:

INT: CHAPEL – CONTINUOUS

Buffy re-enters the ruin with her makeshift stake held protectively in front of her chest and surveys the scene before her with stunned amazement.

ANGLE ON: Mr Wells stands at the apse of the church. His glasses are gone, and his blue eyes are blazing with some power she can’t explain. Around him a ring of vampires presses, but a shimmering ring of blue fire at chest height seems to be holding them back and lightning darts from his fingertips at any creature that gets too close, reducing them to ashes.

ANGLE ON: Ashton stands where the pews might once have stood, his face filled with a hungry fury like a feral animal. He holds a pair of battle-axes and his face and clothes are streaked with dust. He too is surrounded by vampires, which he attacks almost playfully with his axe, reducing several to dust as she watches.

BUFFY  
Mr Wells, what do I do?

Wells looks over with surprise, then a curious blend of approval and annoyance.

WELLS  
I told you to leave!

BUFFY  
And leave the two of you to die here? Not on my first day as the Slayer!

Several of the vampires turn as she says the word Slayer, their glowing yellow eyes gazing on her with anger, hate, wariness and fear.

Several head her way before she can say any more and she readies her stake.

ASHTON  
(to Buffy)  
Do you know how to use that thing?

BUFFY  
(grimly)  
We’ll learn if I’m a quick study...

ASHTON  
(to Wells)  
I told you I was going to like this one!

And then the battle resumes as the vampires attack all three of them

ANGLE ON: BUFFY

As the first vampires near her it’s like a switch flips inside and her expression turns fierce as she feels a power inside her. She blocks the first attack and responds by punching out with the heel of her empty hand, catching the vampire in the stomach. To her amazement, her hit sends it flying backwards into the wall with bone-jarring force.

She has little time to marvel at it, though, as the second vampire reaches her and, on instinct, she feigns falling back to lure it closer before she rams the edge of her forearm into its throat and lifts it from its feet.

The third is on her in a moment, and this time her retreat is real as it catches her off-guard. The smile it gives her at her stumble hardens her resolve and she lashes out with a kick that sends it stumbling to the floor.

By now the first is back on her and she raises her stake automatically and plunges it into its chest. Its eyes widen with shock, then it grins and resumes its offensive.

ASHTON  
(tapping his chest over his heart)  
It helps if you hit the heart!

BUFFY  
Is that right?

She pulls the stake back out, fending the vampire off with her other hand before again plunging the stake into its chest, this time in the sweet spot. For a second she sees the monster’s eyes widen comically, and then it vaporises into a cloud of dust.

BUFFY  
(laughing ecstatically)  
I got one!

ASHTON  
(smirking)  
Okay, kid, don’t get cocky!

The battle proceeds, and Buffy successfully stakes another couple of vampire minions before it starts to wind down. She watches as the remaining creatures retreat down a black hole behind the stone cross in the apse and, feeling a new elation, she makes to pursue.

Ashton grabs her and he’s strong enough that she can’t shake him off.

She sees Tank retreat into the crypt and then Faye, who looks at her with utter hatred before disappearing underground.

BUFFY  
(excited)  
We should follow them and finish them off!

ASHTON  
No. They’re on home turf down there and we don’t know the layout.

Wells approaches the two of them, removing his glasses from his pocket, wiping them and putting them on. 

WELLS  
Ashton is right. We aren’t ready for that yet... You aren’t ready for that. One day you will be but not yet.

Buffy visibly deflates as the switch inside her flips back to neutral.

BUFFY  
That was intense! I’ve never felt so...

ASHTON  
(smiling)  
Alive?

She considers the word and then nods.

ASHTON  
She’s her mother’s daughter.

WELLS  
(nodding)  
And her father’s...

BUFFY  
Speaking of dad, I really should get home. He’s going to kill me for being this late!

WELLS  
Ashton and I will tidy up here. Get going. We’ll speak tomorrow.

Buffy nods and rushes out of the chapel.

CUT TO:

EXT: CHURCHYARD – NIGHT

As Buffy runs through the rundown churchyard, she pulls out her phone and dials Holden’s number. It rings but there’s no answer. She tries Sienna, a look of concern on her face, but again there’s only voicemail. She picks up speed towards the exit, hoping she can find them.

HOLDEN (O.S.)  
(shouting)  
Help! Buffy!

Buffy turns in the direction of the shout and sprints towards it.

ANGLE ON: HOLDEN AND SIENNA BACKED AGAINST AN ANGEL MONUMENT

Three vampires surround them as the twins try vainly to hold them off with broken branches. The vampires grin and hiss, their demonic faces on show. One of the two male vampires is big and slow with crooked fangs. The third is DRUSILLA, and she wears a long flowing red silk dress and black velvet jacket.

Buffy leaps in between them and the twins with her makeshift stake at the ready.

SIENNA  
Oh, thank god!

BUFFY  
(to the vampires)  
Back off now if you know what’s good for you.

SNAGGLETOOTH  
You think you can take all of us, girlie?

BUFFY  
Oh, you must not have heard from your friends who I am...

DRU  
(smiling)  
Oh, I know who you are, dear. I’ve been waiting on you for a long time...

She shifts back to her human face, and Buffy recognises her as the woman from her dreams.

BUFFY  
(shocked)  
I know you!

DRU  
(to the two male vampires)  
Go. Leave us.

SNAGGLETOOTH  
Mistress?

She shifts back to vamp face and fixes him with her glowing yellow eyes.

DRU  
(commanding)  
Go!

The two male vampires look at one another, then the female who is eyeing them menacingly, and then they both take off. Drusilla shifts back to her delicate human features.

DRU  
I’ve been waiting on the Last Slayer coming for such a long time. I was starting to think you didn’t get the invite...

BUFFY  
Invite?

DRU  
Can’t you hear it, Buffy? It sings in my head like death. Whispering such naughty things, it makes me all buzzy inside.

BUFFY  
How do you know who I am?

DRU  
The whisperer said you would come. The last Slayer. The darkness is rising. Can you feel it? It won’t be long now.

BUFFY  
I don’t feel anything rising. Except my desire to stake you.

Drusilla gives a childlike laugh.

DRU  
The Dark One is coming. You’re here for him, Slayer. As are we all. He’ll unlock all the gates and the earth will bleed...

BUFFY  
What dark one?

Drusilla looks past Buffy and points west towards the school.

DRU  
(grinning)  
He’s there. Waiting. Sleeping. But now he’s nearly awake and he’s gonna make the world scream.

BUFFY  
(raising her stake)  
It’s a shame you won’t see it then.

Drusilla chuckles.

DRU  
We’re both going to see it, Slayer.

Drusilla attacks, surprisingly fast and agile for someone in a long dress, and Buffy is forced to take a few steps back, which puts her up against the angel monument that Sienna and Holden are sheltering behind. As she feels the cold stone against her back, she realises she has nowhere left to go and attacks in turn with her stake. Drusilla dodges every lunge with ease.

DRU  
Silly, Slayer. You’re not ready yet. But you’ll be ready when he wakes.

And she falls back away from Buffy, easily avoiding her attacks and then slipping away into the darkness.

DRU (O.S.)  
I’ll see you in your dreams, Buffy...

Buffy stands looking out into the darkness, stake still at the ready. She looks shaken. For several seconds she stands frozen in place.

HOLDEN  
(concerned)  
Buffy?

She blinks and turns to the twins with a weak smile.

BUFFY  
Let’s get you two home.

HOLDEN  
We’re not going to talk about what just happened?

BUFFY  
Tomorrow. Right now, I just want to go home...

She and Holden help Sienna up and they support her out of the churchyard.

CUT TO:

INT: BUFFY’S HOUSE - LATER

Buffy sneaks in the front door to the single-storey house. Closing the door quietly she tiptoes towards her bedroom.

WOOD (O.S.)  
Buffy?

She freezes and turns to see her dad coming out of the lounge across the hall. He has a frown on his face, and as he sees her it deepens.

WOOD  
What time do you call this?

BUFFY  
Sorry, dad. I lost track of time.

WOOD  
You’re covered in dirt. What have you been doing?

BUFFY  
I- I was invited to a house party. They were renovating.

WOOD  
Buffy! You’re fifteen years old. What are you thinking going to a house party and not calling me?

BUFFY  
Sorry, dad. I just lost track of time.

He sighs, then gives her a lopsided smile.

WOOD  
Okay, kid. Just don’t make a habit of it.

BUFFY  
I promise it was a one-off.

WOOD  
And I don’t want to hear reports from your teachers that you were snoozing in class tomorrow, hear me?

BUFFY  
Crystal clear, dad.

WOOD  
Get to bed.

She nods and turns for the side hall to her bedroom. Wood watches her, shaking his head.

BLACKOUT

END OF ACT THREE


End file.
